


some unspoken thing

by Nicolatte



Category: Los Simuladores
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: Hay algo sin decir entre ellos, algo que comienza a construirse desde hace tiempo, probablemente desde esa vez en el escenario, con los ojos de Santos fijos en él.Y ya son varias las veces en las que el destino se encarga de demostrarlo.





	some unspoken thing

**Author's Note:**

> El fic todavía no está terminado porque me falta pulirlo un toque más, así que cualquier cosa que me quieran remarcar es bienvenida.

Las luces del escenario se encargan solamente de proyectar su figura, que con gracia se desplaza de una punta a otra, mientras las líneas del libreto brotan de su boca sin errores, una tras otra mientras el director de la obra sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin poder creer que finalmente tienen al personaje principal.

No obstante, aunque la concentración es clave en toda interpretación, Emilio no puede evitar observar que en uno de los asientos está sentado un hombre de unos treinta y algo de años, de cabello rubio y anteojos de marco delgado que sonríe de lado, como si él también estuviera disfrutando el espectáculo. Sabe que no es ningún productor, que tampoco pertenece al elenco y que no es la primera vez que lo visita. Sin embargo no es capaz de detener la práctica y continúa con la gracia de sus gestos, sus ceños fruncidos y su sonrisa larga y victoriosa.

No es hasta el final, ya terminando y con las luces apagándose lentamente, que el desconocido se acerca a él para -quizás- finalmente aclarar las dudas que han estado surgiendo con el tiempo.

—¿Emilio Ravenna?

Emilio luce un poco confundido pero la intriga es mayor y su rostro no es capaz de disimular los cambios que por éste pasan.

—El mismo.

—Que tal. Un gusto —Extiende su mano que es capturada en un segundo, como si fuese un acto completamente natural—. Hace ya un tiempo que lo vengo viendo… Se preguntará porqué o para qué, bien, digamos que quiero que trabaje para mi.

—¿Para usted?

—Podemos conversar después de que termine, no tengo apuro, le invito un café.

De esa manera Ravenna se encontró (sin explicación razonable) pidiendo un cortado en jarrito mientras el desconocido bebía té Earl Grey de forma delicada cual ritual.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó, sin querer grosero pero necesitando ir al grano, no por falta de tiempo (al contrario) pero si para apacigar la sed que la curiosidad sucitaba en él.

—Me encargo de realizar operativos —Comenzó a explicar, dejando el té a un lado por unos escasos segundos—, estos operativos tienen la finalidad de ayudar a la gente solucionando sus problemas aunque, por supuesto, no cualquier problema. No me interesa ayudar a gente ilícita ni ladrones, usted me entiende —Emilio no entendía bien realmente, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Aunque al principio empecé esto solo, ya tengo dos socios que desean ayudarme, porque digamos que mis servicios son lo suficientemente solicitados para necesitar ayuda de otros. Un amigo de usted, seguramente lo conoce, Lamponne, me dijo que lo conocía, hizo teatro con usted.

—Ah, si, Lamponne, no era muy bueno actuando pero… quien soy para juzgar —Bebió un sorbo del café que poco a poco comenzaba a perder su temperatura—. ¿Y yo qué tendría que hacer?

—Mayormente actuación. Cada uno tiene un rol específico y aunque no me molesta a mi actuar como a ninguno de los demás, necesitamos a alguien cuya tarea principal lo sea y la verdad es que lo estuve mirando y es perfecto para el puesto.

—Digamos que acepto… —Comenzó tras meditar durante apenas un par de segundos la palabras que su cerebro comenzaban a procesar—, ¿esto es pago?

—Si, por supuesto, y le garantizo que ganará más que con su actual trabajo.

—¿Perdón?

—No se asuste. Simplemente hago suposiciones. En el pasado le ha contado a Lamponne cuál era su trabajo… ¿cajero, verdad? Basta con mirar el convenio de trabajo para sacar una suposición.

¿Realmente valía la pena? No conocía a ninguno de aquellos hombres exceptuando a Lamponne, quien ni siquiera le aspiraba confianza tras tres clases compartidas y escasas palabras de por medio (Emilio pensaba que Lamponne era una persona extraña).

Un sorbo más.

Era como si quisiera beber la respuesta.

Santos no necesitó mirar demasiado a Ravenna para entender que el hombre necesitaba tiempo a solas para tomar una decisión, así que sin decir palabra alguna sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y luego una lapicera. Tachó las palabras que estaban escritas (publicidad de reparación de aires acondicionados que Ravenna hubiera deseado que no tachara porque lo estaba necesitando) y escribió su nombre y teléfono

—Llámame cuando tenga una respuesta para darme, lo voy a esperar —Alzó la mano pidiéndole al camarero la cuenta y tras hacerlo volvió a dirigirse a Emilio—. Queda entendido que ninguna palabra a nadie, le pido discreción.

El camarero se encargó de cobrarles y Santos pagó por ambos. Se puso de pie, sacó un havano de uno de sus bolsillos y el indispensable encededor.

—Nos vemos.

A Emilio le hubiera gustado una explicación para los extraños eventos del día de la fecha.

 

 

> **La respuesta**

 

Mario obtiene un llamado telefónico una semana después del encuentro. No es necesario que atienda para saber de quién va a ser la llamada, pero cuando lo hace (sin esperar demasiado) sus labios están dibujando una sonrisa. Detrás de la linea se puede escuchar:

—Hola, ¿Mario? Soy Emilio, el de la otra vés, ¿como estás? —Esperó por la respuesta antes de continuar. Mario no sabía que detrás de aquella voz había gestos un poco nerviosos, una servilleta que se doblaba incansablemente y un hombre que caminaba de una lado a otro mientras el cable se lo permitiese —. Lo pensé pero preferiría hablarlo por persona, no sé, digo yo que es mejor, igual quedate tranquilo que es un si, pero quiero… arreglar un par de cosas.

—Si, por supuesto, ¿viernes?

—Perfecto, a las dos salgo de teatro así que podemos volver a encontrarnos en el bar de la otra vez.

Cuando finalmente sucede el reecuentro ese viernes a las casi dos y media de la tarde, Emilio no sólo descubre detalles de su -ahora actual- trabajo (¿cuánto duran los operativos? ¿cuánto voy a cobrar exactamente? ¿es riesgoso? ¿cuantos hay por mes mas o menos? ¿van a haber meses donde no haya ninguno?) sino también pequeños detalles sobre Mario que no puede dejar pasar por alto. Son boludeces pero a Ravenna le interesan de todas maneras. Una de ellas es cómo Mario retira el saquito de té (de forma prolija, pidiendo un plato extra para no usar el de la taza), cuánto azúcar coloca o como bebe, degustando cada sorbo. Sus zapatos bien lustrados, sus anteojos limpios y su traje color beige parecen decir más de lo que aparentan.

Con el tiempo va aprendiendo cada vez más. La manera en la cual los labios de Mario se curvan hacia un costado cuando las cosas salen tal cual él lo planeaba (o sea: siempre), cómo su ceño se frunce ante el mínimo contratiempo y la manera rápida en la que soluciona cualquier inconveniente. También comienza a notar como cualquier ligero interrogatorio sobre su vida privada es suficiente para que su postura cambie y su espalda de torne rígida, sus respuestas como dagas capaces de cortar el aire y con el tiempo han aprendido a dejar de insistir, dejando la intriga a un lado, priorizando el respeto.

 

 

> **Intereses**

 

Ha pasado un año desde que Emilio Ravenna comenzó a trabajar con Mario, Pablo y Gabriel. Aunque Emilio no ha dejado de mantener contacto con sus ex compañeros de colegio y teatro, finalmente siente que pertenece a un grupo. Es un pensamiento tan adolescente que acepta que es estúpido, pero a su vez -luego de veinticinco años de existencia- puede sentirse tranquilo. A excepción de Gabriel, el grupo intenta comportarse de forma explícitamente profesional y laboral, sin sentimientos ni encuentros ajenos de por medio, pero en algún punto ese muro comienza a caer y coincide con Gabriel insistiendo en que deberían ir a conocer su casa.

En ese lapso de tiempo es donde se enteran que Gabriel ha terminado su matrimonio y a Santos no le es necesario más información al respecto para comprender que los quiere invitar porque se siente solo. Ravenna no puede evitar sentirse incómodo pero acepta y Pablo parece estar en la misma situación, porque cede de la misma forma; Mario solo asiente con la cabeza, deseando decir que no (y lo único que lo lleva a no hacerlo es el sentimiento, el comprender lo que es sentirse abandonado).

—Está bien.

 

De esta manera Gabriel Medina se encuentra ese mismo sábado abriéndo la puerta de su casa, dándole la bienvenida a sus compañeros. Su mujer se ha ido por el fin de semana (explica de inmediato, aunque en realidad se retiró a la casa de sus padres y el tiempo es incierto) así que el ambiente a soltería y a tristeza es latente, tanto que indunda el hogar de forma palpable cuando los invitados ponen un pie en el living. Mario inspecciona su alrededor y nota la ropa que a un lado está tirada, la heladera casi vacía y las marcas de portaretratos sobre los muebles de madera, todo aquello -y más- le hace pensar que hubiera estado mejor en su casa. Lamentablemente ahora no puede retirarse.

Al principio es incómodo. Es la primera vez que no involucran (o intentan no hacerlo) el trabajo en una conversación. Para aflojar el clima, Ravenna se rinde y termina cediendo para hablar de operativos, pero no de forma meticulosa como suelen hacerlo, sino que establece el típico _“¿Te acordás cuando…?”_ y es una pregunta tan fácil y básica que funciona de inmediato. Pronto alguno de ellos suelta una carcajada y cuando la comida está lista el ambiente deja de ser embarazoso. Emilio prueba el vino que Santos trajo de su casa y es exquisito.

Lamponne, como era de esperarse, se inclinó hacia la cerveza y llevó una Quilmes que Ravenna también probó, sólo porque le daba un poco de pena el contraste de calidad (y esto lo confesaría años más tarde, provocando cierta molesta efímera en Lamponne). Resulta también que Gabriel posee uno de los mejores whiskeys que alguien puede tener y es una lástima que sólo sirva para adornar el living. Tanto Santos como Ravenna lo miran de vez en cuando y sólo éste último es quien, ya terminada la cena y mientras charlaban tranquilamente, pregunta de qué año es y si hay posibilidad de probarlo.

—Por supuesto —Medina se puso de pie y caminó hasta la estantería donde agarró el Johnny Walker Blue Label, lo apoyó sobre la mesa y buscó dos vasos para servirle a sus invitados el trago.

Santos no mencionó que ya lo había probado porque en realidad revivir la degustación nunca estaba de más. Ravenna, por otro lado, asintió satisfecho y mojó sus labios en el whiskey, lamiendose la parte superior con la punta de su lengua, ajeno a Santos, que discretamente lo miraba cautivado.

—Si quieren más no hay problema —Comentó distraídamente Medina, continuando su charla con Lamponne.

Y tras saborear aquel intenso sabor, Emilio aceptó que iba a salir ebrio de aquella casa.

Pero a decir verdad ya eran las dos de la mañana y ni siquiera estaba mareado, podía perfectamente caminar hasta la esquina y alzar su mano para parar algún taxi y así llegar a su casa, donde su cama lo esperaba ansiosa. Sin embargo volvió a beber -al menos- unas dos veces más y cuando se puso de pie para ir al baño se detuvo apenas un segundo para pensar que quizás si estaba mareado, más de lo que hubiera querido. Cuando volvió tras unos minutos de ausencia, prestó oídos a la música clásica que Santos había colocado y que ahora sumergía el ambiente en una calma total.

—Che, mirá la hora —Pablo miró el reloj y se notaba que, pese a estar pasándose un buen rato, era un tipo de ciertos horarios —. Adopté un perro y lo dejé solo en casa, no me da para dejarlo así más tiempo —Explicó y ninguno de los presentes dudó por el simple hecho de que se trataba de Lamponne, quien era capaz de llevar al animal a clases de canto—, así que me voy yendo.

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza e intercambiaron algunas palabras más (con Ravenna de fondo totalmente ido, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la música y Santos prestándole atención sin obviedad, cuando nadie lo miraba, cuando Pablo y Gabriel se miraban al hablar) y antes de que finalmente se retirara, Santos interrumpió para avisar que él también se iría, que ya era tarde, que de todas maneras no le gustaba salir de la rutina y Emilio continuó con su silencio involuntario hasta que Gabriel le preguntó de forma directa y en un tono un tanto alto.

—¿Vos que vas a hacer Emilio?

—¿Eh? —Abrió de golpe sus ojos y se reincorporó en el asiento pasándo sus manos sobre su rostro para intentar despejarse.

—Si te vas a ir vos también, sino podés quedarte a dormir, no tengo problema.

—¿Vos también ya te vas? —Le preguntó a Mario y éste asintió —. No, dejá, ya que todos se van me voy también, prefiero dormir en mi cama —Explicó sin rodeos y cuando se puso de pie no se abstuvo de estirar los brazos y mirar con los ojos cansados la escena que frente a él se presentaba.

Mario abrió la boca para decir _algo_ pero la cerró de inmediato, absteniéndose de hablar en el lugar incorrecto. Los tres hombres caminaron hacia la puerta, escoltados por Gabriel. En la esquina de la casa Pablo se despidió de sus compañeros caminando hacia la izquierda y Mario se dirigió hacia Emilio.

—¿Te acompaño? No te ves bien.

—Estoy perfecto.

—Yo más bien diría que te vas a quedar dormido caminando —Emilio notó la sonrisa en los labios ajenos y no pudo negarse, risueñamente asintió y mientras caminaban hacia su casa tampoco pudo evitar que su cuerpo se relajara levemente hacia el cuerpo de Mario, dejando que su brazo izquierdo rozara el otro en severas ocasiones.

Aún con cuatro vasos de whisky encima (y dos de cerveza) notó como el mayor no se inmutaba ante sus roces y experimentó también la calma que aquello provocaba en él, y que estaba bien, que no necesitaba más, que era suficiente.

—¿Vas a entrar?

—¿Qué?

—Es la tercera vez que te pregunto si vas a entrar —Inmutable, monótono y sin embargo tranquilo, su voz no cambiaba y Emilio se quedó mirando el semblante de Santos que las luces de la calle bañaban de dorado.

Asintió con la cabeza con palabras atragantadas en su garganta, palabras que no lograba descifrar e inconscientemente tosió, intentando resolverlas pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue ver a Mario asentir y marchar, dándole la espalda sin voltearse en ningún momento.

 

 

 

> **Confusión**

 

No hubo encuentros bochornosos ni recuerdos incómodos ya que la cena transcurrió como el comienzo de la amistad que comenzó a unirlos. No obstante la mente de Emilio se encargaba, día y noche, de recordar el contacto, la sonrisa, la mirada y el torrente de sentimientos que todos aquellos gestos provocaban en él.

No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su psicóloga, y continuó el trabajo, esta vez prestándole más atención a sus movimientos.

Santos, por otra parte y desde la mirada de Ravenna, no recurrió a ningún acercamiento. Pero la realidad era que siempre lo estaba mirando.

 

 

> **Indirectas**

 

Hay algo sin decir entre ellos, algo que comienza a construirse desde hace tiempo, probablemente desde esa vez en el escenario, con los ojos de Santos fijos en él.

Y ya son varias las veces en las que el destino se encarga de demostrarlo.

Como la primera vez que Mario sacó uno de sus habanos del bolsillo de su traje y lo apoyó entre sus labios, mirando a Ravenna que distraídamente observaba el paisaje que reflejaba la ventana.

—¿Tenés fuego?

Ravenna no le prestó mucha atención y buscó en sus bolsillos su encendedor. Se lo tendió a Mario para volver a mirar por la ventana (pensando en qué iba a comer aquella noche o si acaso podría ir a la casa de su madre). No se había percatado de la indirecta ni el transfondo. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Santos lo dejó ir, sin querer apresurar las cosas.

No obstante la segunda vez que le pidió fuego, unas semanas más tarde, no aceptó el encendedor, y se quedó de pie, esperandolo. Entonces Emilio lo miró, confundido y prendió de forma automática el habano que colgaba de los labios ajenos. Ninguno dijo nada.

La tercera vez Mario no tuvo que decir nada, sacó su habano y lo paseó por sus dedos de forma lenta, deseando sentir la textura suave, el grosor perfecto, el momento especial y Emilio podía captar la esencia de fumar, de desaparecer, del todo en la nada. Lo veía hipnotizado y siguió cada uno de sus pasos mientras lo apoyaba en su boca, aún sin verlo, esperando uno, dos, tres segundos hasta finalmente alzar la mirada de forma lenta, muy lenta, y preguntar “¿tenés fuego?” y Emilio perdió la capacidad de pensar, su mente en blanca sólo captó que tenía que moverse, en efecto ser él nuevamente quien prendiera el habano y reaccionó al escuchar el ruido del encendedor que prendió sin complicaciones. Se miraron de forma prolongada, pero mantuvieron el silencio, como un acuerdo ya pactado.

Desde ese momento se volvió una especie de tradición, siempre que Mario necesitaba fuego bastaba con mirar a Ravenna para que éste dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y se aproximara a prender su cigarro mientras se miraban una fracción de segundo y luego se retiraran, cada uno por su lado.

 

A veces los roces eran otros. A veces eran llamadas a las dos de la mañana por parte de Ravenna, quien no podía dormir. No importaba cuántas veces insultara o le pidiera encarecidamente que no lo llamara, Mario terminaba atendiendo y lo escuchaba las horas necesarias hasta que apareciera el _“Bueno, che, gracias, me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana”_. A veces Emilio hablaba de su madre, otras veces de sus novias, y otras veces se quedaban en silencio, escuchando la respiración ajena hasta que alguno de los dos se dormía y el otro cortaba, preguntándose qué era todo eso, ¿a qué los llevaba? ¿a algo? ¿había un algo?

 

Y cuando se juntaban por aquellas casualidad ya planeadas (es decir, una casualidad completamente prevista, no casualidad, discreta y secreta) y tomaban café y té y hablaban de la vida, de política y de sus compañeros de trabajo entonces ahí también había algo sin decir.

 

 

> **La pieza que falta(ba)**

 

Los operativos van bien, tan bien que no necesitan buscarlos porque éstos llegan a ellos uno tras otro, incluso pueden darse el lujo de rechazar aquellos demasiado fáciles para su gusto (según Santos “pueden resolverse solos”).

 

Y mientras los operativos siguen su curso, las miradas y los roces los acompañan en cada paso que dan. Ravenna aún recuerda cuando volvió a tener diesiseís años al rozar la mano de Emilio, es vergonzoso recordar una y otra vez la misma sensación, pero es extraña y nunca antes vista. Pero no habla de eso y, si pudiera, tampoco lo pensaría, pero es dificíl cuando se acuesta todas las noches preguntándose qué sucede. Hubiera podido convivir con las preguntas de no ser porque éstas empiezan a perjudicar su vida personal ya que cada vez que tiene sexo con sus novias piensa en Santos y oh, la primera vez que pasa se miente, se dice que probablemente es estrés. Pero vuelve ocurrir y luego ya no puede acabar sin pensar en Mario (y ya es estúpido, realmente). Después de un tiempo se acostumbra, pero otro poco tiempo más es suficiente para generarle estrés.

 

El día que decide cortar con su relación poligámica es el mismo día que decide beber tanto alcohol como sea suficiente para evitar pensar en que se encuentra mal, devastado, triste, angustiado.

Ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, pero sabe que quiere algo.

 

Ravenna bebe tanto que en algún momento de la noche, más o menos a las cuatro de la mañana, se encuentra frente a la puerta de la casa de Santos y toca el timbre unas diez veces (aunque a la segunda ya había obtenido respuesta).

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Es la primera vez que lo ve realmente preocupado y a Emilio eso le parece algo divino, algo para reírse porque es un ridículo—. Pasá.

Entró, caminando por el pasillo de la casa, mirando distraídamente las paredes adornadas de cuadros hasta entrar al living y hundirse en el sillón que, en aquel estado de ebriedad, se sentía mucho más cómodo de lo que en realidad era.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, maréandose ante el movimiento y cerrando los ojos, intentando calmar sus ganas de vomitar en el suelo ajeno.

—¿Estás bien? Apestás a alcohol, Emilio.

—¿Me acabas de decir Emilio? —Sonrió, sus ojos aún cerrados y sabe que Mario también está sonriendo.

—Si necesitás algún lugar para dormir podés quedarte acá.

Ravenna musitó algo inentendible incluso para él mismo y retomó el silencio como base principal, sintiendo cómo Santos no se movía de su lugar.

Estaba preocupado, aunque Emilio estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para probablemente olvidarse de la escena actual, Santos no sabía si con ese estado se podía ir en medio de la noche ¿y quién sabe lo que le podía pasar? Capaz le robaban o quizás terminaba en provincia o--

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

—¿Vos me querés? —Pregunto Ravenna, recuperando el sentimiento adolescente.

—Si —¿Para qué mentir?

—Yo también.

Santos soltó una carcajada.

—No te rías, es en serio.

—Me rio de la situación, Ravenna.

—¿Ahora soy Ravenna?

—Sos Emilio y sos también Ravenna.

—Ah.

Se sumergieron en el silencio de nuevo y cuando Santos estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para prepararse un té, la voz de Emilio resurgió.

—No puedo--- Mirá-- Sé que estoy en pedo pero-- Quiero decirtelo, ¿si?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que me gustás, que te pienso siempre, que me es imposible estar con alguien sin pensar en vos, se me hace imposible.

—¿Cuántos años tenés Ravenna?

—¿Eh?

Santos no repitió la pregunta, sabía que Ravenna la había escuchado perfectamente.

—Ventiseís.

—Y yo treinta y siete. ¿No te parece que hay una diferencia? —Esta vez tomó silencio para buscar las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Vos qué buscás? O mejor dicho, ¿buscás algo? A mi, particularmente a mi, no me interesa una relación estable, y lo sabés, todos lo saben. Vos con tus veinteseís años seguramente querés--

—No —Ravenna lo interrumpió y por primera vez abrió los ojos, ignorando por completo el mareo tóxico invadiendo su mente—. No, te equivocás.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperás? ¿Que te diga qué? ¿Que te agarre de la mano y nos vayamos de vacaciones juntos? —Sonrió con ternura o con pena o con un poco de ambas y Emilio hubiera preferido que no hiciera nada porque no necesitaba su lástima—. En cualquier momento cumplo cuarenta, no tengo ganas de--

—¿Boludeces? Esto no es una boludés.

—No me interrumpas, Emilio. Solo te digo que pienses bien. Y que si decidís hacerlo, que sea sobrio. Te ganaste dormir en el sofá. Nos vemos, intentá no vomitar sobre la alfombra que es importada desde París.

A Emilio le hubiera gustado responder, quizás un insulto o simplemente una respuesta, pero le era difiícil con el dolor de cabeza amenazando con apoderarse de su ser. Así que se acomodó, quitándose las zapatillas como pudo, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño.

 

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente pudo oler pan tostado, jugo de naranja y café. La cabeza se le partía en cuatro, pero al menos no le dolía el estómago. Se sentó, agarrándose de la sien, intentando pensar en dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí, y cuando vio la figura de Mario acercándose a la mesa, con una bandeja en mano, pequeños recuerdos titilaron en su mente y ah, ahora lo recordaba.

—Te dejo el desayuno porque es domingo y Clarisa no viene hoy.

—¿Clarisa? —Preguntó con la voz ronca y tosió un poco.

—Si, la empleada, pero no me gusta decirle así —Se sentó en una de las sillas, sacando un havano y lo prendió, esta vez se forma más rapida de lo que estaba acostumbrado—. ¿Cómo te sentís?

—Se me parte la cabeza.

—Tomá agua y jugo de naranja. Te hice café, quizás te ayuda.

—Ah, si, si, gracias che —Se puso de pie, sentía la boca reseca y el vaso de agua fue como volver a recuperar la consciencia. Se sentó a unos metros que Mario y luego de tomar el primer sorbo de café volvió a hablar—. Te quiero pedir perdón por haber entrado en tu casa.

—¿No hay nada más que me quieras decir?

—¿Eh?

Mario alzó una ceja.

—¿Nada?

Estuvo uno sinceros segundos revolviendo recuerdos para comprender de qué estaba hablando hasta que su cabeza reaccionó y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Ah… Si… Si, si. Eso.

—¿Entonces?

Tomó aire.

—Es verdad —Desvió la mirada hacia la taza de café y frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar todo eso que sentía para poder brindar una respuesta correcta—. Es verdad que no puedo dejar de pensarte. Que me acuesto y pienso en vos, que corté con mis novias porque vos estabas ahí, siempre. No quiero pretender que no siento esto. Me gustaría no sentirlo pero no sé. Y si, me acuerdo eso que dijiste anoche, lo de la edad, pero no es lo que vos pensás. No soy un pendejo, tengo casi treinta.

—No exageres, te faltan todavía cuatro años.

—Si, es verdad, pero ya no tengo veinte, ¿se entiende? No te digo que vivamos juntos, que nos agarremos de la mano, que vayamos juntos a las reuniones, no. Quiero poder prenderte el cigarro sin tener que aguantarme las ganas de decir algo. Quiero comprarte esos tés que vos te comprás y tomar café en esos lugares que vas vos y acompañarte y no hablar del clima, ¿entendés? Hablar de nosotros. Y si, también quiero otras cosas. Quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte--

—Sos un ridículo.

—Quiero besarte.

Se miraron de forma tan intensa que Emilio se olvidó de respirar y Santos aprovechó para acercarse, tomarlo del rostro para mirarlo unos escasos segundos más antes de capturar sus labios, achicando la distancia que los separaba. Y aquello que no se decían terminó de cerrar.

El beso fue violento y al parecer a Emilio le gustaba morder, tanto que los labios de Mario se tornaron de un intenso color carmesíy se besaron tanto que el café se enfrío y las tostadas se pusieron demasiado duras para ser digeridas. Pero a ellos no les importó.

—Once años de diferencia es bastante tiempo.

—Yo creo que nos vamos a arreglar bastante bien.


End file.
